OA: Shell of Herself
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: The what if... one shot for my fic Opposites Attract. I highly suggest that you read the original fic first. The only other thing that I feel needs to be noted is that there is implied rape (only in the one shot). but anyway enjoy!


**A/N **

**Here is the One Shot that I said I'd get around to writing to answer the question… What if Tony hadn't asked Stephanie in time… What if Jason had gotten to her first? (Read chapter four of Opposites Attract) **

**This started out as a completely different fic with the same characters that I came up with while listening to the song Pearl by Katy Perry. After changing a few things and actually finishing it here is your what if chapter that's not really a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters…except Stephanie's douche bag boyfriend I guess XP… **

**Oh and, I think I did an ok job editing this but there may still be a few things in there that don't quite correspond with the original plot line and what not but again that is because this started out as a completely unrelated story that I half-finished before I made some changes to align with my multi-chapter fic so please bear with me and enjoy.**

**Shell of Herself **

Stephanie Rogers was on top of the world. She was the girl every guy wanted. Unfortunately the guy who weaseled his way into her heart is a complete douche bag and beat me to her by a few minutes. But she didn't know when she agreed to go out with him no one knew he was such a jerk until he went out with her. It was only until afterwards that it hit but unfortunately it was too late. She had everything and everyone watched as it all went down the drain. We all watched as her life was set in a downward spiral and nobody did anything to help. Everyone was afraid, not of her, everyone pitied her, but everyone was afraid of Jason. At first he was the new kid who hit it off right away with all of the girls but it was only a few weeks until everyone in the school knew that he could crush their skulls in a matter of seconds. If she didn't fear for her life she would have dumped him almost instantly but he threatened her, he beat her, and god knows what else. Instead of her preppy get up she would cover up all of the bruises and cuts with baggy sweatshirts and sweat pants. It was sad watching her because I had planned on asking her out that same day and seeing her like this made me feel sick to my stomach. It went on like this for months. Her life slipped away from herself. She missed school more and more often (you only knew this was because she was in most of your classes and you often saw her mother walk into class to get her school work she was missing) for being sick. You don't blame her. But it wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this, nobody does.

…**xXx…**

Stephanie made her way to her locker, keeping a close eye out for Jason. He had come to her house last night while her parents were out. He had asked her why she was missing so much school. He had been suspecting that she was avoiding him, and he wasn't wrong she makes herself sick at the thought of seeing him, but she can't stay home forever. When she didn't answer he hit her. When she still didn't answer he hit her again, and again and again he held her down and had his way with her until he felt like he had made his point and just stormed out leaving her naked body bruised and bloody. He was careful not to touch her face he didn't want any physical evidence that would be visible to anyone. She didn't tell her parents why she was always sick. She couldn't tell anyone, for fear of getting beaten even more. As she made her way down the hallway that seemed a lot longer than the last time she had walked through it, she avoided eye contact with everyone. Stephanie wore a baggy sweatshirt to cover the new bruises on her shoulders, upper arms and chest, and loose fitting jeans because all of her skinny jeans that she used to wear everyday rubbed her cuts raw and made them worse. When she got to her locker nobody was there waiting for her with their fists ready, in fact there was nobody there at all which was even better. She replaced all of the books that she didn't need until the afternoon with the ones that's she'd be using in her first four periods. After she made sure the coast was clear once she closed her locker, she headed off to her first period, Calculus class. When she finally got there after walking through the maze like hallways of the school, she thought she'd be the only one in class ten minutes before the first bell rang. It was Tony. Her friend that she had run into on the first day. The only person who talked to her like she wasn't made of glass and would break any second. Her friend who she had stopped talking to when she started going out with Jason because he told her that if she even thought about talking to him that he'd kill her and Tony. Stephanie also cut off communication with Pepper and Bruce, who were still happily an item; she didn't want them to get hurt either. He was currently arguing with the teacher about an assignment it sounded like. She had only overheard a little bit of the argument.

"Come on there's no way that little assignment that I did in fact turn in, that you lost, could have brought my grade down from an A- to a B." He complained. The teacher looked like super annoyed.

"Mr. Stark I don't remember seeing that assignment from you, I'll look again but you might be redoing it. For now you'll have to deal with it." The teacher said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He groaned turning around and taking his seat which wasn't too far from Stephanie's. Stephanie sat quietly and flipped through a new book that she was apparently supposed to be reading for advanced placement literature and pretended that she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey." Tony said taking his seat. If this was his only chance to talk to her he'd take advantage of it while nobody was around. He hadn't spoken to her in months.

"Hm… Oh hi." Stephanie said quietly looking up from her, what looked like a boring book that she'd never actually get around to reading. She wanted to just get up and leave she didn't want to talk to Tony, not like this. She knew he must hate her for ditching him, for throwing away their friendship but she did it because she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Hope you're feeling alright, you seem to miss a lot of class." He said casually completely ignoring the teacher who was still standing in front of the classroom but appeared to be minding his own business instead of listening in to their conversation.

"Yeah, my immune system sucks." Stephanie said lying. She wasn't about talk about Jaosn.

"Right." Tony said seeing through her lie. He already knew why she was gone. "You know we miss seeing you." He said.

Stephanie just smiled and as she was about to reply the bell rang; it was only a matter of time before Jason came to class. "Tony I'm so sorry but I'd hate for you to be seen talking to me. He'll be mad at me already and I'd hate for anyone else to get hurt." She said. She knew he knew what she was talking about. Then again, everyone did, and most people didn't need for her to tell them. People had started to distance themselves from her when she started dating Jason. But she couldn't say that she didn't like the fact that someone else was talking to her.

Before Jason she was a straight A student. She could easily have gotten full ride scholarships but now, with her grades will have to settle for only partial and somehow come up with the money to pay for the rest of her education. She was known by the whole school as the definition of perfect. While she didn't agree with it, it was certainly better than the poor girl who is dating Jason. She had reached her all-time low.

"He's not good for you, ya know. You shouldn't have to put up with him." Tony said turning around to face away from her as students poured into the room.

Stephanie knew he had a point and it was nice to hear from him, she really missed talking to Tony. But this was the first time someone had actually told her. She gave a small smile. "Thanks, I'll ta-." She never finished her sentence because at that moment Jason walked into class. She prayed that he would ignore her. And he did but she knew it was only a matter of time.

Tony thought that was a good start. He hadn't known why she stopped mid-sentence until her directed his attention to the door. At least she wanted to talk to him again. Or at least he thought that's what she was trying to get across.

Stephanie paid absolutely no attention in class. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how Jason would confront her about last night. She was beginning to make herself sick just thinking about it. She didn't want to live like this. She didn't want to get hit again. But she couldn't go to anyone because she knew if she did it would only make things worse. Stephanie jumped when the bell rang. Her pulse quickened as she packed up her belongings and began to walk to the door to go to her next class again praying that Jason wouldn't catch her.

Just as she was leaving the class room; "I hope you're not avoiding me again." An icy voice said from behind. Stephanie stood frozen on the spot in the hallway.

"No." She paused. "I just didn't want to be late for my next class." She said in a quiet voice. This was a terrible lie considering her next class was only a little ways down the hall.

"I'll make sure you're not late I just want to talk." He said grabbing her arm with a little more force than needed. Stephanie winced at the pain that shot up her arm. He had hit one of the many bruises he had created the previous night.

"Stop that." She said trying to yank her arm free. This only made it hurt more and made him tighten his grip. The people in the hallways just passed by, minding their own business. They knew not to get involved even though it pained all of them to see her getting hurt.

"I just want to talk about last night. Why do you lie to me? I'm beginning to thing you don't want to be with me anymore. And I know that can't be true." Jason said with an evil glint in his eyes as he gripped her arm tighter to bring her closer. The teacher wasn't paying attention. He was at his desk. Out of view from the doorway. Stephanie didn't answer despite the fact that not answering is what got her hit last night. "Well why are you never here, why do you avoid me?" he asked a bit more violently. She still didn't answer the pain in her arm fading a bit but that was only because it had begun to go numb.

Tony was packing up his stuff and grumbling about the stupid assignment he probably had to redo. When he approached the door he saw Stephanie and Jason. The horrified look on her face was awful. And everyone was just passing by like nothing was happening. He had no idea what the hell he was doing when he approached Jason.

"Leave her alone." Tony said assertively. Jason threw Stephanie aside and looked Tony dead in the eyes. Stephanie had hit the nearest wall with a thud after she her head hit the edge of the nearby lockers. She slid down and looked up at Tony who had just come to her rescue. But she knew that he'd get beaten to a bloody pulp. What was he thinking?

"What was that?" Jason said in a menacing tone of voice as he cracked his knuckles. (The worst sound ever. It's the equivalent of nails on a chalk board for me)

"I said leave her alone." Tony said again trying not to let his rising panic show. Jason grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Stop it. Leave him out of this Jason." Stephanie said getting up, finding a bit of strength even though her head was throbbing and the room was a bit blurry.

"Shut up." Jason spat at her. This is when people began to stop and watch but did nothing more. That's when Tony kicked Jason and was able to get free. The three of them were no encircled by people who found it amusing to watch people beat the living daylight out of each other; sick cruel, cowardly people. Neither she nor Tony had any time to react when Jason's fist made contact with Tony's face. Tony's head hit the wall hard when Jason's fist made contact with his eye. Jason went in for a blow but before he could make another move Stephanie stepped up and stood between him and Tony.

"Stop it. What the hell's your problem? All he did was stand up for me and that's way more than you've ever done for me. I don't even know why I ever went out with you, you monster." Stephanie yelled. She never swore but she was so angry; at herself, at Jason, and at Tony a bit for being such an idiot. She regretted saying I bit afterwards because now his attacks were directed at her. But it was nothing she hadn't dealt with before. He didn't even say anything he just came at her. He grabbed and threw her against the wall. He had picked her up again but was forced to put her down because at that time several teachers and security guards flooded the hallway yelling at the other students that they'd all be getting suspended to supporting the fight and sending them to class.

…**xXx…**

Unfortunately Stephanie had blacked out and she doesn't remember what happened after that. But she woke up in the hospital. There were several nurses in the room the moment she woke up. They asked her a bunch of questions but everything was a blur. She could focus on anything they were saying the only thing she could think of was Tony. The gown she was wearing exposed the bruises that almost covered her arms. They all ached and they all were swollen and throbbing. She had a pounding headache and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up and have all of this just be a terrible dream.

"Where's Tony." She said in a whisper.

"He's in another room, dear. Also getting treated for a concussion. Now how old are you?"

"17 almost 18." What a stupid question. "Is he alright?" she could care less about how old she was. Stephanie tried to sit up but when she moved a wave of nausea came over her. Luckily she hadn't eaten anything in the past 24 hours.

"Lie down try not to move too much. He'll be fine. You're in worse shape than he is right now." Another nurse said. "Were all of the other bruises and cuts from Jason?" she continued asking questions. Stephanie just nodded. She didn't want to think about Jason. She didn't want to think at all right now. "Sorry dear we know you're tired but it won't be good if you go under again." The nurse said giving her an apologetic look. "You're parents are here would you like me to let them in?" again Stephanie nodded even though she didn't want to see them. Now she had to explain to them everything that had happened. She knows they won't be mad at her now but when she gets out of the hospital she will never hear the end of it. Her mother was to first to walk in. she burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Stephanie. Stephanie hadn't expected this from her mom. But she was disappointed that she had to get herself emitted to a hospital to see affection from her. Stephanie's father fallowed. He worked long hours and he had been drinking heavily lately and she had distanced herself from him since then. She was afraid of seeing him wasted and depressed. But here he was he also looked like he was going to start crying but he looked more tired than anything.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said in a hoarse voice melting into her mother's embrace partly because chances are she will never feel this again. Her mother just sobbed in her aching shoulder. They stayed like that until everything became too painful and Stephanie wasn't able to support the weight of her mother. She hurt all over she no longer felt like she needed to barf but she wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Or to see Tony but the odds of the nurses letting either of them out is slim to none. She thought this until she looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall and it read 5:00 and you assumed it was in the afternoon because it was still fairly light out. Her parents had left because there wasn't enough room in the small hospital room for them and the nurses to be in there at the same time.

"Will I be able to go home tonight?" Stephanie said in a gravelly voice but this was a sign that her voice was returning.

"Yes, you should be fine to go home. How are you feeling?' one of the nurses asked.

"Better, I think. I'm still achy and my head still hurts but other than that I'm fine. I was able to sit up fine." Stephanie answered. "How's Tony doing?" Yes she never stopped thinking about him. She still had to thank him.

"Fine, he'll be able to leave tonight as well. He's actually leaving fairly soon. Would you like me to bring him in?" the other nurse asked.

"That'd be nice." She said and then she was alone.

It was only a few minutes before Tony walked in the door. His face was full of sorrow when he saw her. Stephanie was pale and her hair a mess. She has a cut above her right eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?" Tony started trying not to be awkward. He had no idea why she wanted to see him. She smiled.

"That's a nice black eye you got there." She said trying to lighten the mood a bit "I'm fine. I'll be able to leave later tonight but I probably won't be at school again for a while. They told me my memory will be a bit fuzzy and that it will have frequent headaches and sever other symptoms that I didn't hear." She rambled. Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you. By the way." She said, realizing that this whole time she spent talking that she hadn't thanked him yet. Tony stayed silent. "Thanks for, you know, standing up for me. You didn't have to. He could have killed you. He could have killed me. Why'd you do it?"

This was the one question he was hoping she wouldn't ask. He'd look like an idiot if he told her why. But she did mention having a spotty memory so maybe if he told her she would remember. "Well, um." Tony started still not sure what to day. Great way to start he thought mentally kicking himself. "Like I said he's not good for you. And I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks. You know you're the only person to stand up to Jason. I know could never do it. You see the bruises." She said show in him her arms. "Most of these are from a few days ago." She said trying to smile but finding it impossible as the memories came flooding into her mind bringing back the headache. Tony was left speechless. Not because he was shocked he had known she was getting beaten but because he just didn't know what to say. Nothing he could think of would sound right in this situation. He couldn't tell her everything would be fine because he knew it wasn't. He'd feel bad asking about them. What was he supposed to say? This silence was getting really awkward.

"I'm sorry." That was all he said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for." She said with a sour confused expression. He shouldn't be apologizing if anyone should be apologizing it was her for letting him get involved, for letting get hurt because of her mistakes. Thinking about this made her feel truly awful now. It was all her fault. Tony shouldn't be in the hospital in the first place.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't done anything sooner." Tony said looking down; the bruises were a painful sight. He could only imagine the pain she was in when they were aggravated.

Stephanie's face softened. "I don't think it would have made much of a difference. But really, you knew you could have been hurt a lot worse. Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because nobody else would. It's sickening watching the people carry on with their lives and pretend like nothing was happening." Tony said looking Stephanie in eye. " and…" He added he couldn't believe he was actually telling her this but at this point he saw no reason to keep his feelings to himself. "I could have stopped this. You remember the day in October. The morning he asked you out in first period before school" He said quickly in one breath.

"Yes…"

"The same day that Pepper and Bruce got together. Well I had planned on asking you out that same day." Tony said not making eye contact. Stephanie was in a state of shock for a few seconds but the shock soon turned into self-loathing.

"Tony I had no idea, I'm so sorry." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No it's ok, you didn't know and when I found out he was going to ask you and I kinda chickened out." Tony said trying to comfort her. Stephanie threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Tony just held her in the silence for a few minutes before breaking it.

"I know this is terrible timing but maybe when this is all over I don't know do you maybe wanna catch a movie and dinner or something?" He asked.

Stephanie looked up and whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. "That'd be great, I'd love to."

"You what?!" Tony said shocked that she didn't turn him down.

"I'd love to catch a movie and dinner or something with you sometime. After all of this is over of course." She said looking around at the clean white hospital room.

"Yeah, hey what do you think will happen to Jason?" He asked wishing he had held his tongue she probably didn't ever want to hear that name ever again.

"Knowing my mother she already filed for a restraining order, but we'll be damned if he's not expelled." She said her happy expression saddening.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine, really." She said as a nurse walking in.

"Alright, you're cleared. Your parents are waiting for you in the waiting room just around the corner." This was fantastic new. Stephanie was a bit shaky getting up but by using Tony for a bit more support she made it out of the room and around the corner just fine. When her parents saw her she was practically torn away from Tony by her parents' relieved hug, but before she left she made sure to slip Tony her number and a kiss on the cheek.

…xXx…

A few months later…

Stephanie and Tony were officially an item and Jason was never heard from again, because he did in face get expelled for more reasons than just beating up Stephanie and Tony. But the memories of the beating still haunted Stephanie. She still had yet to tell Tony what happened but he said that it was fine and that when she was ready to tell him that he would listen, and this made her feel a little bit better but every day, week, month that she put it off the retentions just ate at her. When she finally told him, it had gotten to the point where it felt so real she would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat screaming and frantically checking her arms and legs for cuts and bruises. It got to the point where it became too much for her to keep inside and she had to tell someone. Her parents were out of town for the week leaving her alone. She had called Tony in tears at three in the morning to come over; he didn't complain. The second he hung up the phone he all but ran to the garage and picked the first car and drove like a mad man (or in other words he dove like he normally did). When he had gotten to Stephanie's house he let himself in; Stephanie had given him the key the day her parents left. He made his way up to her bedroom where he found her crying on her bed with the phone still in her hand. He walked in, sat next to her and just held her while whispering sweet nothings and he waited for her to calm down. Her cry was reduced to quiet sobs and the occasional hiccup, but she had started to talk. She had told Tony everything had Jason had done to her, all of the things he threatened to do, explained why she didn't go for help. She told him how stupid she felt for being scared, for ever going out with him. During this confession she had apologized multiple times for throwing away their friendship. And Tony did as he said he would; he listened and held her. He promised that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again for as long as he lived. Stephanie felt safe in his arms and believed that he would keep his promise.

…**xXx…**

**A/N **

**Mushy, sappy, rushed ending sorry…**

**But what did you think? I'd love to know.**

**I will not be posting a holiday chapter like I said I would, I apologize for that to but my evil English teacher assigned a ton of homework for the break and I had a huge project that needed to be worked on so unfortunately my fanfics had to suffer. But because I go back to school tomorrow everything will be back to normal…ish and I should be posting chapter five for **_**Opposites Attract**_** relatively soon as well as chapter 2 for my new fic, **_**Prototype**_** that my friend Dragondez is helping me write. (You should read it ;3)**


End file.
